Kamen rider drow
by Kamen rider vega
Summary: Max jones had a normal life, he was in colleg e, got straight A's, had a good job but that all changed when his roommate found a statue that looked like a coffin. Now max has to fight the demons from hell as kamen rider drow. I suck at description's.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first off before I start any thing. I'm a noob at this so sorry if it's awful. Okay now that that's out of my way BEGIN THE STORY!

* * *

**Kamen Rider Drow****  
**

**ep 1: Pilot**

One day in Tokyo, Japan, a couple of archeologist( foreign and domestic ) were in a cave when one of the foreign archeologist tripped over something. The archeologist looked back to see what had tripped over to find a stone coffin.

"Hey simon, you okay?", said one of the archeologist that came to simons side.

"Yeah, look at what I tripped over.", simon said pointing to the coffin. Simon picked himself off the floor and dusted off the coffin to see the kanji for oni. Simon got a crow bar from one of the other archeologist and started to pry open the coffin when one of his domestic colleagues,( Forgot how to spell colleagues ), put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?", said the archeologist as he saw the oni kanji. " Don't you see the kanji on the front says 'oni' as in demon. "

"Come on man,it's just a symbol nothing will happen if we open the box."

Simon pried the coffin the rest of the way off and a red light illuminated the cave. When the light dissipated, Simon looked inside the coffin to see a skeleton with a stone belt in it's hand. Simon took the belt out of the coffin and put it into his bag.

"I'll take this to my lab. You guys take care of the rest.", Simon said,( HA a pun ), as he left the cave.

{ insert opening sequence with Hell by disturbed }

In a apartment, simon walked into his apartment to see a young man about 19 or 20 years of age with shoulder length brown hair sleeping on his couch. Simon took off his shoes then yelled

"Max! Wake up I got something really cool to show you."

Max woke up and said"Is it something you dug up at that dig site."

Simon took the belt out of his bag and tossed it towards max. Max caught it and examined it before a flash of red light came out of the belts front. Max opened his eyes then saw that the belt was gone.

"Where'd it go?", Simon questioned as he looked around the room frantically.

" I don't know.", max said as he got up from the couch. "All I did was catch it then a flash of red light appeared the next thing I know it's not in my hand anymore."

The two friends looked at each other then flopped down onto the couch. Simon sighed then looked up at max and asked

"Wanna go find girls to hit on?"

"Yeah", max answered as he went to a hallway closet and put a plaid button up shirt on over a black t shirt. The two put their shoes on then went out the door.

Back at the digsite, some of the archeologist were still uncovering the coffin when the inside of it started to glow blood red and a portal appeared from it. A couple of seconds later a two monsters jumped out of the portal fighting each other. One was about the size of an average human male while the other stood at 7ft tall.

( okay uh first the human sized oni looks like ankh in his greedform except for the whole belt on his waist and no core medals. The 7ft one looks like that demon thing from ultimate alliance ya know the one in myphesto's realm. )

The human sized monster dodged a punch from the giant one then shot a fireball at it. The 7ft one stumbled back then punched the human sized monster into the cave wall. The archeologist all ran attempted to run from the monster but it took in a deep breath sucking their souls out of their body's.

"Pathetic humans.", said the 7ft as he exited the cave.

"Damn I gotta stop him, I can't believe that someone was dumb enough to open the door way to hell.", the human sized monster walked over to the coffin to see that the belt was gone."What someone must've already absorbed it. Must find them." The monster then sprouted two wings,( I don't know if ankh had eagle or hawk wings ), and flew out of the cave and into the city.

Back to max and simon, the two friends were on the pier talking to each other when max felt a slight pinch in his side. Max grabbed his side and leaned against the piers barriers. Simon put his hand on max's back and said

"You okay max"

"Yeah my side just hurts",said max as he stood up. Max then heard people screaming and looked behind him to see the two monsters fighting each other. Simon saw the same thing and ran to help the running civilians. Max fell to his knees and grabbed his waist in pain as red and black lightning sparked around it. Max opened his eyes and looked down to see a red crystal that was in the shape of a demon head with black chains on both sides wrapped around his waist. Max got up and ran to help some people. When he got to the street where he heard much of the screams he saw simon on the ground unconscious with his head bleeding a bit.

"Simon! Dude you gotta wake up come on simon!", max yelled as he went to his friends aid. Max looked up from simon to see the human sized monster fly into a parked car near him. The monster rolled off the car then saw max coming to help him up.

"What the hell get out of here or you'll die.", the monster said as he picked himself off the floor. The monster noticed the belt on max's waist and dropped his head." Where did you get that belt."

Max raised an eyebrow then looked down at the belt and said

"My friend over there found it in some cave."

The monster was then hit with a car and landed a couple of feet away from max. Max turned to the left to see the 7ft one laughing with it's arms crossed. Max backed away a bit before seeing the human sized monster fly into the 7ft one and be slammed into the ground. Max stood in place as he was baffled at what he was human sized monster was thrown beside max hitting the pavement with a thud.

"Your to weak to fight me Devon. Just give up.", said the 7ft monster as he slowly walked towards the two. Devon jumped up and said to max

"Say henshin"

"What?", questioned Max as he looked at Devon.

"Would you just say it!", Devon said

The two looked up to see a fist coming straight towards them.

" Henshin!", yelled Max as he put his arms over his his face. The crystal on the front of the belt unleashed a flash of red light which shielded them from the punch. Max put his arms at his side then looked at his chest to see black chains. Six more chains wrapped around his ankles, wrist, and shoulder's then they all set a blaze; the fire covering the rest of max's body. The fire dissipated to reveal max in red armor, with the chains in the places I put them, on his neck was a black scarf, and on his helmet where horns that the left was taller than the right and he had a blue visor that was shaped like insect eyes, like just about every other heisei rider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 7ft monster stumbled back grabbing his smoking hand in pain as he looked at the two in front of him. The monster widened it's eyes then said

"How did a human turn into Drow?"

"Huh? What's a Drow and what am I supposed to do now.", max questioned as looked over himself

"I'll explain later now you fight.", said Devon as he kicked max towards the monster. Max regained his balance then looked up to see the monster throwing a punch at him. Max grabbed the punch then flipped the monster onto it's back then kicked it into a tree. The monster hit the tree breaking it in half then tumbled on the ground. Max ran after the monster and when he was in range punched it in the stomach. Max delivered a variety of attacks to the monster before he was upper cuted into the air then punched into three trees, breaking all of them, by the monster. Devon ran to the two fighting then threw a fireball at the monster head. The monster grabbed it's face screaming in pain. Max took this opportunity to roundhouse kick the monsters side and run to Devon's side.

"This is awesome i didn't know I could do any of this shit.", said an ecstatic max. Devon sighed then looked behind max to see the monster getting up and charging at both of them.

"Take off your scarf and think of a weapon.", said Devon as he turned max around so he saw the monster two. Max took the scarf and it turned into a red and black scythe, think of ruby's scythe off of rwby. The monster attempted to grab max but had it's hand cut off. The monster screamed in pain as it grabbed the stub and stumbled back.

"Wow, this thing can turn into any weapon I think of.", said max as he examined the scythe. Max then charged at the monster and slashed it's chest many times making it stumble back.

"Now put the crystal on the scythe.", said Devon as he pointed to the top of the scythe. Max looked at the scythe and saw a empty space that resembled the crystal on his belt. He took the crystal off of the belt and placed it into the hole.

"Demon Break!", yelled the crystal as the blade of the scythe was engulfed in dark red energy. Max readied his scythe then charged at the monster. When he was in range he slashed the monsters waist then slashed an X into it's back. The monster screamed in pain then fell to the ground exploding on impact. Max put the crystal back on his belt then his transformation was cancelled and the belt went into his body. Max ran back to the street and saw Devon kneeling next to Simon then turning into crystal that was a lighter shade of red and attached itself to Simons chest. Simons eyes opened and he stood up the crystal now a necklace.

"He'll do nicely for a disguise.", Simon/Devon said as his hair turned crimson and was now in a feathered style. Max ran to Simon/Devon and said

"Did you just posses simon!"

"Yeah, I need a disguise so I can walk amongst humans with you.", said Devon as he walked away from max.

At the dig site, there were now four figures in the cave standing near the coffin. One was a very muscular lion that had armor on most of his body. Another was in a green robe and looked like a lizard. Another was a pig that was in red pants and had a necklace that looked like bones. The final one was a female that was a cheetah who had armor on most of her torso and lower body.

" Grah! Damn that Devon why is he helping the humans when he's a demon like us!", said the lion as he punched the wall of the cave.

"Calm yourself wrath. Don't want to bring this place down on top of us. Be more graceful like me.", said the lizard.

"Quiet pride! You don't want me to show you how vicious I can be.", wrath said as he drew a axe from his armor.

"You guys are so tense. Try eating more then you'll be relaxed.", said the pig, who you can guess is gluttony.

The cheetah just sighed then walked to the back of the cave and sat down, this one is lust.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen rider drow**

**ep2: You work for me now**

Max and Devon were on the pier. Devon was sitting on a bench looking through Simon' s pockets while max just starred at him his mouth gaped open. Devon looks over to him and says

"Why are starring at me kid?"

"Well, it's kinda hard wrapping my mind around a bird monster possessing my friend. My names Max by the way.", max said standing straight. Devon chuckled then stood up and walked over to max.

"Well, max I'm a demon also you work for me now.", Devon said putting his hand on Maxs shoulder, his hand was transformed into ankh. Max turned to the man and raised an eyebrow before saying

"I work for you?"

"Yeah or would you rather fight off demons with what little knowledge you have of them not to mention that belt inside your body."

Max ran his hand through his hair then shook his head a couple of times. Devon began to walk away from the confused young man but stopped when he noticed some guys laughing at him and pointing at his clothes. Devon examined himself to see that one of the arms of his leather jacket was gone, his shirt had a big tear on the front, and his pants were slighty ripped on the knees on down. He smirked evilly as the group leaft the pier and he grabbed the last one to leave. Max looked around for Devon then saw that he was in different clothes.

"Where'd you get those clothes?", questioned max as he examined the demon in his friends body. Devon now had on a black hooded vest over a white t shirt, blue jeans, black high tops.

"I borrowed them from a guy.", Devon said as he smirked and walked off. Max scratched the back of his neck then ran after the demon in human disguise.

{ insert opening sequence with hell by disturbed }

At a shopping mall, a clerk was about to leave her workplace when the manger came up to her and said

"Yuki, i need you to work a double shift."

"Nani? I thought everyone was here.", yuki said pushing a stray hair out her face.

"Well, shiro called in sick. I'm sorry yuki but your gonna have to fill in for him.", said the manager as he walked away from yuki. Yuki gritted her teeth and said under her breath

"Why I wish I could show him how angry he makes me."

Wrath then appeared in front of her and put his hand over her mouth. He raised his free hand to reveal a black crystal which he immediately put into a hole on her forehead, I like ooo so I'm gonna make the way the greeds made yummies the way my bad guys turn humans inner most desires except with crystals that fit into key holes, and turned it clockwise. Yuki then struggled to stand as a black ball of energy came from her body and turned into a silhouette.

"Go, unleash your desire.", wrath said before a dark red portal appeared behind him and he stepped into it. The silhouette jumped onto the counter and started to attack the civilians in the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamen rider drow**

**ep 3: A demon parasite**

Devon and Max were in max's apartment. Max was on the couch when Devon stormed into the room and said

"Max what the hell is this thing!"

Max turned to the demon and said

"That's a iPhone. It's something humans use to communicate with one another."

Devon raised an eyebrow then walked out of the room. Max chuckled then went back to flipping through channels. Devon got into his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. He then held the iPhone to his eyes and said

"Seems humans have changed in the last 7,000 years."

{insert opening sequence with hell by disturbed}

A young man was walking down a sidewalk with a bag in his hand. The man turned a corner to see pride with a black crystal in between his fingers. The man fell down and backed away from pride who advanced on him.

"Let me release that desire for you.", said pride as he knelt down and placed the crystal in a hole that appeared in the mans chest. He turned it and the mans hands and and face now had black vein like patterns on them. The man stood up and said

"More need more computers."

Pride watched the man dart in the direction he just came from then disappeared in a green tornado. Wrath was behind a wall watching as pride disappeared. He scoffed then set himself a blaze and when the flames died he was gone.

The man was now in a computer shop tearing apart the cpu's and absorbing the wires and mother boards. A security guard grabbed the man by his shoulder only to be grabbed and thrown across the store and into a wall. The man's eyes glew black then he went out the door.

Devon's eyes widened then he ran into the living room saying

"Max a demon!"

Max woke up and got a red shirt from the floor and hurriedly put it on as he and Devon went out the door.

The two entered an internet cafe to see the man picking apart a computer and absorbing the inner mechanisms. Max raised an eyebrow then said "Wheres the demon?"

"Baka it's right there." said devon pointing to the man.

"Really, that looks like a regular person."

"It's a parasitic type of demon. That's the father and the demon is inside."

Max scratched his head as the Drow belt appeared on his waist.

"Henshin", max said

Black chains wrapped around max's chest,shoulders, wrist, and ankles. The rest of his body was covered in flames. The flames dissipated and max charged at the man. He threw a punch at the man hitting his face. The man roared and threw several punches at max all of which he blocked. The man then thrusted his chest out and four tentacles hit max making him fly into a desk. Max jumped up just as the man began to glow then he turned into demon that resembled a squid. Max pulled his scarf off and charged at the demon as it turned into his scythe. The squid demon threw a punch at max who ducked it and slashed the demons gut. Max slashed it's back twice then kicked it into a wall. The squid demon looked to his right and absorbed another computer then in it's right hand appeared a whip. It the whip at max hitting him in his chest. It unleashed a flurry of attacks on max making the rider fly into the bar. Max switched his scythe into a shotgun and aimed it at the demon before pulling the trigger shooting the demon in the chest. The demon roared then swung at max again only to have it caught and be pulled toward him. Max shot the demon twice then elbowed it's face. The demon flew out the cafe and tumbled into the road. Max exited the cafe taking the crystal off of his belt and placed it onto the hilt of the gun.

"Demonic Break!", exclaimed the gun as red and black energy began to gather at the end of the barrel. Max put his free hand under the barrel and aimed it at the squid demon as it picked itself off the floor. Max pulled the trigger and a red and black burst of energy shot out of the barrel. As the burst was about to hit the squid demon a few concrete pillars came in the way and took the burst instead. Max and Devon saw the squid demon limp away from the rumble turning back into it's human form. Max started to chase it when he was hit in his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?",max questioned as he regained his balance. Devon heard foot steps then turned his head to the right while saying

"I figured you would be the one who made that demon, pride."

Max turned to his left to see pride with walking towards both of them. Pride chuckled then said " Well i guess my i'm more famous than I thought."

Devon tsked then turned into his demon form and threw a fire ball at prides head. Pride thrusted his arms forward and released a green tornado that blew out the fireball and sent Devon sailing into a parked car. Max aimed his gun at pride and shot at him four times. Pride swatted the shots in different directions then turned his head to max and smiled wickedly. Max switched his gun back into scarf then it changed into katana that had a red blade and black hilt. Max charged at pride and when he was in range slashed at the lizard. Pride dodged many slashes then blocked a slash and backhanded max. Max stumbled to the side then readied his katana as Devon flew to the other side of pride. The three stood in silence for many moments before pride said

"Let's see what you both can do"

Max and Devon then began their assault on pride who dodged and blocked all their attacks. Devon threw a punch at pride who blocked it then dodged a slash from max. Pride ducked another slash then elbowed max's face. Devon roundhouse kicked pride who blocked it with his forearm the kicked Devon in his chest. Max slashed at pride many times only to be dodged. Pride jumped over max twirling in air and when he landed kicked max in his spine. Devon flew into the air and plummeted down towards pride. The lizard only ducked under Devon and kicked his chest making him fall to the ground and change back into his human disguise. Max thrusted his katana at pride only to have it grabbed then be punched in his ,masked face, and slashed with his own weapon twice. Max flew into a car door his transformation canceling. Pride looked at both of the men he just defeated and smirked.

"Hmm, ya know I expected you both to get at least one hit on me. Well, i guess I'll be off then" said pride as he turned on his heal. He walked a couple of feet away from max and devon before disappearing in a green tornado. Max grabbed his chest in pain as he crawled off of the floor. Devon pushed himself up and stumbled to max just as the rider passed out. Devon heard sirens and said" I'll get you later right now I need to worry about pride" He then sprouted his wings and took of leaving max on to the paramedics. The paramedics put max onto a gurney and into the back of an ambulance before driving off.

To be continued...


End file.
